


我拿你当兄弟，你却想上我？

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 大火车 X 闪电, 拆卸 - Freeform, 火闪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	我拿你当兄弟，你却想上我？

我拿你当兄弟，你却想上我？

我和大火车是好朋友，非常好的朋友。好到什么程度呢？好到可以一起吃能量块，一起发呆，一起充电，穿错装甲也不会尴尬的程度。因为我们的涂装本来就很像啊！  
闪电一直都是这么觉得的。  
大火车也这么觉得。  
有时候。  
有时候他却不这么觉得。  
比如现在，闪电正背对着他嚼能量块，发出咔擦咔擦的声音。大火车发现自己的光学镜正对着那块紫色的后挡板，而火种舱里正传出与往常不一样的跳动频率。  
我居然对闪电的后挡板感兴趣了？大火车惊恐地摇了摇头，试图把这个可怕的想法赶出处理器。闪电回头发现朋友的异常，关切地询问：“怎么了兄弟？”  
“没什么。”大火车急忙回神，“能给我一个能量块吗？”  
“张嘴。”闪电抛了抛手里的。  
大火车还没反应过来，一个能量块已经砸到了他的面甲上，粉色的液体像开了花一样。  
“哦抱歉兄弟。”闪电充满歉意地端着能量块走过来，然后塞进他嘴里一块。  
大火车呆住了。他张大嘴巴愣在那里，嘴里还塞着闪电刚喂给他的能量块。  
“怎么了？不喜欢这个味的？那我再换一个喂你。”闪电又从盘子里拿了一块，塞到大火车嘴里。  
大火车嘴里塞得满满的，他现在的处理器无法对闪电喂他这个动作做出适当的反应。我该怎么办？他为什么要喂我？他喜欢我？他把我当火伴还是宠物？他愣神太久了，以至于未来得及吞咽的能量块变成液体顺着嘴角流了下来。  
闪电漫不经心地在他唇边抹了几下，又舔了舔自己的手指。“你吃就好好吃，别浪费啊。”  
大火车的火种都快跳出来了。

第二天例会结束之后，大火车悄悄叫住了吊钩。  
“你要闪电的机体构造图干什么？”吊钩奇怪地看着三变。  
“你也知道的，那个傻小子经常冲在最前面，总是缺一块少一块的回来，不能总麻烦你。如果是小伤的话，我就可以帮他解决的。”大火车十分诚恳、认真、朴实、真挚地说。

晚上他回到舱室的时候，闪电正在充电床上百无聊赖地躺着。看到他进来，闪电把他拉到自己的充电床边。“我听说你去找吊钩了，怎么，你生病了？”  
天啊他离我太近了！这个距离！我都看到他装甲里的湿式离合器了！大火车感觉面甲有点发红，他往旁边挪了挪，想离闪电远一点。闪电看到他的样子，越发坚定了“朋友生病了”这个想法。他也往旁边挪了挪，继续坐到大火车旁边，拉着他的手，十分殷切地说：“普神在上，你可不能受伤。”  
别再靠近了！不然我把持不住我自己！大火车机体开始升温。  
“你真的生病了！”  
“我没有！”  
“你的机体温度不正常！你摸摸你的手！怎么这么烫！”  
“不是……”  
“还有你的面甲！”闪电的手摸上大火车的面甲，又开始往下移。“还有胸甲！还有腹甲！机翼！对接面板！都这么烫！塞博坦在上，你的对接面板里面怎么有砰砰的撞击声？”  
“你听错了！”  
“绝对没听错！我可以拿声波的面罩发誓！”闪电低头去找大火车对接面板的暗扣。“别动，让我拆开看看！”  
大火车按住闪电的手，把他压倒在充电床上。  
闪电担心地看着自己“病的不轻”的好友。  
“好吧，我是生病了。病的很厉害，快报废了。”  
“你没让吊钩给你检修一下吗？”  
“我今天就是去找他，但是吊钩也修不好。”  
“这么严重？”  
“是的。”  
“到底什么情况？”  
“输出管抽搐症。”  
“哈？”  
“就是输出管会突然开始抽搐，如果不能缓解的话，很快就生锈，腐烂，然后报废。”  
听起来像是绝症，闪电脑模块里不由得十分同情大火车。“那，我能帮你什么吗？比如，帮你缓解一下？”  
“这……不太好吧……”大火车觉得自己的谎快圆不下去了。  
“帮朋友，义不容辞。”闪电梗了梗脖子，坐起身，打开大火车的对接面板。  
已经被激活的输出管弹了出来。  
“哦，它果然开始抽搐了。平常这玩意儿不都软趴趴的吗？”闪电十分认真地趴在大火车的两腿间，研究他的输出管。  
“它在慢慢变硬，真的在抽搐了！”闪电伸手拨弄了几下，大火车忍不住发出一声轻哼。  
“抱歉，很难受是吗？”  
大火车是挺难受的。我现在真想把你立刻按倒拆你18条流水线拆到你合不拢腿啊！  
“好吧，如果这能帮到你的话。”闪电像是下了很大的决心一样。  
感觉到输出管被一股温暖的气息包围，大火车抬起头看了看。自己的好友正趴在床上，后挡板高高地翘起，努力张开嘴，把他的输出管吞了进去，金属唇小心地摩擦着。  
性福来的如此突然。  
闪电的技术算不得好，甚至可以用糟糕来形容。大火车知道他从下了震荡波的实验台就没对接过，这也可以理解。因为大火车也一样没有经验。闪电的牙齿时不时碰到大火车的管子，还不小心咬到他几下。大火车皱着眉头，这感觉一点也不美妙。在闪电又一次咬到他之后，他把腰胯往前一顶，差点顶到闪电的摄食管里。“好好舔它！”  
闪电被吓了一跳，又咬了他一口。  
大火车痛的差点跳起来。  
闪电急忙退出来：“对不起对不起，你没事吧？”  
“算了，反正将来也是要生锈报废的。”大火车伤心地准备把对接板合上。  
“别啊！”闪电急忙拽住他。“我帮你，我们不是兄弟么？”  
闪电光学镜里透出坚定。“我慢一点。”  
慢一点果然好多了。闪电把嘴张大，让牙齿都缩到口腔的角落里，这样大火车的输出管有了更多的空间。他用舌头小心地舔舐着管子，舌尖在那些突起的纹路上摩挲而过，仔细描摹着顶端的沟回。透明的电解液流了下来，滴在管子周围的线路上，闪着暧昧的光。柔软的金属唇划过管身的褶皱和细微的传感元件，带给大火车一阵一阵的颤抖。  
太他渣的舒服了。  
闪电感到嘴里的管子在变大，这让他的张口变得十分困难。他的嘴已经张到极限了，可是还是感觉管子在变粗。他含混不清地说：“唔……这个玩意儿……太大了……唔唔……”  
大火车试着问：“那，要不换个地方？”  
闪电疑惑。  
大火车退出来管子，把闪电推倒在充电床上，压住他的机体，一手摸上他的对接面板，摸索开关暗扣。  
闪电急忙按住他的手：“你这是要……拆了我？”  
大火车光学镜里顿时暗了下去。“算了，还是让我自己生锈报废吧。”  
闪电急忙拉住（假装）要离开的大火车。“别别别，既然是兄弟，那就必须帮到底。你来吧！”  
凭借着以往的熟悉，大火车很快就打开了闪电的对接面板。三变坦克的输出管还在软软地趴着，再往下就是保护叶，两片暗色的金属瓣看起来崭新崭新的。大火车迫不及待地把自己已经挺立的输出管对准那个软软的入口，挺起腰胯用力一顶。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……！！”闪电痛的弓起后背，手指用力掐住大火车的肩甲。“你他渣的能不能慢一点！就不知道先润滑吗？”  
大火车也意识到自己“操”之过急了，他把输出管退了出来，手指摸上闪电的大腿内侧。“抱歉，我没有经验。”  
“你他渣的……”闪电还没骂完，就被大火车堵住了嘴。  
三变战士小心地把舌头伸了进来，慢条斯理地蹭过闪电的牙齿。他的舌尖轻舔着闪电的口腔中的传感节点，耐心地碾过那些细小的神经线，时不时轻轻咬一下闪电的舌头边缘，在感受到他舌头的迎合之后，两条舌头更加炙热地纠缠在一起。闪电的光学镜开始变得模糊，越来越炙热的感觉冲向他的处理器，他情不自禁地躲避着也追逐着大火车灵活的舌头。情色的深吻使他的机体变得发热，嘴里发出无意识的呻吟，粘腻的水声淹没了他的音频接收器。他的腰部更是不自觉向上抬起，摩擦着大火车的输出管。  
大火车的手在闪电的大腿内侧滑动，从膝盖处，一直滑向最顶端，最隐秘的接口处。他力度很轻地揉了揉闪电的保护叶，在对方没有反对甚至还讨好地迎合他挺起腰身之后，大火车像是得到了鼓励一样，猛地把一根手指塞了进去。  
闪电忍不住要叫起来，但是他的嘴被大火车堵着，除了柔软的呻吟之外根本无法发出什么声音。大火车咬住闪电的舌头，舔掠着他的味蕾，像要把他吞进去一样，舔啄吸吮。闪电不由自主地仰起脖颈，希望能缓解越来越难以抗拒的快感。  
大火车的手指在闪电的对接通道里慢慢旋转，他摸到了一个突起的小点，闪电忽然颤抖了一下。这应该是一个传感节点。大火车得意于自己的发现，他耐心地用手指按压着那个点，果不其然，看到闪电的机体开始绷紧，按着他肩甲的手指也开始用力。大火车用手指在突起上打着圈，体贴地又温和地摩擦着这里。闪电的发声器里传出一声悠长的呻吟，就像蓝星上的猫咪一样。大火车的手指又伸进去一根，这回闪电没有太大的拒绝动作。他的接口已经开始湿润起来，有润滑液从大火车的手指缝隙流了出来。两根手指在里面可以探索到更多的节点，大火车毫无目的地随意进攻，时不时停下捏一捏揉一揉，闪电被他的手指刺激的呻吟连连，几乎无法控制自己。  
虽然闪电通道里的温热让大火车不舍得把手指撤出来，不过随着润滑液从点滴渗出到汩汩流出，大火车觉得应该差不多了。他快速地把手指撤出，在撤出的过程中又带到了几个节点，闪电的机体也随着一阵哆嗦。大火车挺起自己早已充能完毕的输出管，对准已经流出不少润滑液的接口，扑哧一声，几乎全部挺入。  
“你个渣的给我滚出去……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”闪电再一次弓起腰身，双手胡乱地推着大火车，清洗液瞬间涌出，面甲上都是亮晶晶的液体。  
对接通道猛地收紧，大火车差点直接在里面过载。他稳住自己的机体，把闪电的双腿向上推到他的胸甲处，慢慢地向外撤出一点管子，又猛地向里插进，接口的保护叶被带的一开一合，在空气的刺激里散发着致命的吸引力。  
“你这个炉渣！我要炸了你的二极管！……给我滚出去……啊啊不要再往里了……”闪电拼命地摇着头，清洗液流的哗啦啦的。  
“你别哭啊……”大火车有点慌，他的管子在闪电的通道里被夹的紧紧的，实在难以动弹，管身的纹路被刺激到了极点，如果不是还能保持最后一丝理智，他当场就要过载了。  
“滚出去……呜呜……”闪电的手啪地打在大火车的面甲上。  
“你……你不是要帮我吗？”  
这句话终于起了点作用，闪电终于想起来了大火车“病的不轻”这件事。他停了自己的反抗，光学镜里蓄满了清洗液。“那……那你轻点……”  
“好。但是你得先放松一下，不然我……动不了……”大火车艰难地说。  
闪电哭唧唧地哼着：“我放松不下来……渣的你弄疼我了……”  
虽然经过了刚才手指的开拓，可是从没被进入过的通道还是接受不了大火车巨大的输出管。闪电皱着眉头，双手抓紧了身下的床单。  
大火车慢慢晃动自己的腰胯，寻找能让闪电最舒服的姿势，可是闪电一直全身发抖，直冒冷凝液。闪电的接口夹的更紧了，周围的线路已经绷到了极限。  
“渣的！我忍不了了！”大火车拍了一下闪电的后挡板，把输出管抽了出来，在顶端快要出来的时候又重重地捅了回去，抽插的速度一次比一次快，每次都在管子快要离开接口的时候再狠狠地插回到底。机体间的碰撞声和闪电不知何时开始的呻吟声一起回响在充电室里。接口里流出的润滑液顺着大火车的输出管滴到了床上，弄湿了一大片。随着大火车的动作，更多的润滑液流了出来。有了润滑，大火车的抽送更加用力。闪电的CPU已经有点不清了，电解液也不受控制地流出了嘴角，挂在脖颈处。他用手环抱着大火的后颈，发声器里无意识地哼着：“嗯……唔唔……不要……啊……”  
大火车忽然感觉自己撞到了一个元件的顶端，闪电的发声器里发出了一声尖锐的带着电流杂音的哭声。  
“这里是能源镜吧？”大火车想起他从吊钩那弄来的闪电的机体构造图。找到目标了，他随即更加用力地折磨那个小元件，碾过周围的神经传导丛，粗重的排气扇换气声回荡在周围。  
“啊啊啊啊啊不要……不要！”闪电忽然感觉一股电子脉冲直直地冲向他的油箱，又迅速向自己的输出管顶端奔去。他来不及做出反应，自己的交换液已经从输出管顶端飞溅了出来，多余的电荷在加速逃离他的机体。  
大火车感觉到闪电的接口一阵抽搐，他的输出管蓦然一紧，埋在闪电接口内的分身也急速膨胀，他猛地一挺身，滚烫的交换液一股股地注入到了能源镜的里面，射进了次级油箱里，大火车压在闪电的机体上达到了过载，光学镜前一片雪花。  
等到大火车短路的子系统再次上线的时候，他才把稍微软下的输出管从闪电的接口里抽了出来。三变坦克战士已经完全陷入下线状态，接口处的颜色被插得发红，保护叶还没完全合拢，白色的交换液顺着闪电的大腿缝隙向下流淌。大火车恶作剧地伸出手，把闪电的保护叶合拢起来，让自己的交换液留在闪电的接口里。

第二天早上，大火车被一阵急促的敲门声给惊醒了。  
“大火车，开门，我是吊钩！——诶？你没锁门啊！”外科医生推门进来。“你昨天跟我要的闪电机体构造图有点小错误，我给你一份新的……我了个塞博坦啊！你们这是？”  
绿油油的工程车光学镜瞪发声器呆。  
闪电也被吊钩的声音吵醒了。他第一个感觉就是——接口疼，疼死了，再看看机体上的痕迹，扔了一地的装甲，躺在旁边红光满面甲的大火车。  
“你拿我机体线路图干什么？你不是得了输出管抽搐症吗？”  
“什么玩意儿？”吊钩终于反应过来。“宇宙大帝在上，我从下了流水线就没听过TF还能得那种病的！”  
闪电的CPU一瞬间智商满格。  
“大，火，车——我拿你当兄弟，你却想上我？”  
大火车开始往床边挪，同时迅速机算逃跑路线。  
吊钩则反应迅速地关上了门，彻底掐断了大火车逃跑的念头。临走前他冲大火车做了个口型——  
“祝——你——幸——福——。”


End file.
